1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to light bulbs and lamp assemblies, and more particularly, to a cover for a compact fluorescent lamp (CFL) which improves the aesthetic appearance of the compact fluorescent lamp while providing color and optical options not available in conventional compact fluorescent lamps.
2. Description of the Related Art
A compact fluorescent lamp (CFL), also known as a compact fluorescent light bulb, is a type of fluorescent lamp designed to replace an incandescent lamp. Many CFLs can fit in existing incandescent light fixtures. After 20 or more years of technology evolution, compact fluorescent lamps (CFLs) as shown in FIG. 1 are starting to be more widely used as replacements for incandescent bulbs due to their much greater energy efficiency.
The most common form of CFL is the spiral type shown in FIG. 1A. The spiral CFL 10 includes a base 12 configured for retaining the electronics necessary for the bulb. The base 12 further includes a connector 14 for coupling the spiral CFL 10 to a power source, e.g., a conventional socket of a lamp, also known as an Edison-type connector. The spiral CFL 10 includes a single fluorescent tube 16 wherein one end of the tube exits the base 12 spirals to a predetermined height and spirals down back into the base 12. Another common type of CFL is a biax or linear CFL 20 as shown in FIG. 1B. In the linear CFL configuration, the lamp includes at least one U-shaped fluorescent tube 22 coupled to the base 24. Several linear-type CFLs are commercially available which include one, two, three or more U-shaped fluorescent tubes.
However, CFL bulbs still have three main drawbacks: 1) CFLs do not have an aesthetically pleasing look, 2) CFLs are relatively expensive, and 3) the least expensive CFL bulbs often have very high color temperatures (e.g., cooler, bluer) than conventional incandescent bulbs.
To enhance the appearance of CFLs, standard spiral bulbs have been enclosed in a reflector/cover lens to attempt to replicate a standard reflector (R) or parabolic (PAR) type bulb more typically used in ceiling recessed (“high-hats”) lighting (R30 and R40 standard sizes). One such reflector-type fluorescent lamp is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. D532,124 to Iwase et al., a figure of which is reproduced here as FIG. 1C. However, for recessed lighting applications the reflector type CFL's are quite expensive, typically in the $6 to $7 range. In contrast, standard spiral type CFL's are now typically available in 4 packs for about $6 (or $1.50 apiece).
Thus, a need exists for a lower cost approach for enhancing the aesthetic appearance of CFLs. A further need exits for techniques for enhancing or changing the optical properties, e.g., color temperature, of conventional CFLs.